We Will Forever Last
by thegothicayaoicat
Summary: As Danny and Vlad realize the significance of one another in their lives they have to fight the worlds cruel rules to society. Not only for being gay but being different from human begins. Who in the end will except how different they are from the rest of us? (This will get more intimate as the story goes on.) I actually update I swear.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a disappointment...and I updated...upgraded? Whatever. This chapter so it's less...puke like. **

Danny laid on his bed looking at the astronomy poster on his ceiling. He didn't feel like doing homework. Well, more like he knew he wouldn't be able to finish it with all of the thoughts eloping his brain. He had been in a relationship for about a year now. His lover however, was spending two weeks in France on business. It was killing him that his significant other wasn't with him. What was killing him even more was that he was a fifteen year old boy moping around because his boyfriend wasn't here. His boyfriend being the one and only, Vlad Masters.

When Danny first met Vlad something inside him happened. No not an erection, he just felt different. It only took him a year to realize that what he felt for Vlad was pure longing. He loved being around him but he couldn't admit that to him. Why would _the _Vlad Masters, the man so hot he could get any man or women on the planet, want a skinny, frail fifteen year old for a lover. However, Danny didn't know that Vlad was asking himself the same thing. After one of there fights twelve months ago both of them broke.

* * *

_Danny fell to the ground again. I have never seen him so weak before. I Pushed back my feelings of regret and flew down to where Danny was laying. He grunted as he tried to get up. I landed in front of him. He sat on his knees with his head down before me. "Come on Daniel your not going to give up so soon now are you?" God what was wrong with me. After saying cruel things to Danny I feel as if I need a gallon of mouthwash. Again I repeated the action of pushing my feelings away to ignore them. Danny was shaking slightly. "I can't fight you Vlad..." He whispered, his barely audible words echoing in my brain. He looked up slightly, enough for me to see his face turning red from a blush. "I can't do this anymore Vlad." His words confused my Harvard graduate brain. "Daniel..." I said as I walked closer to his shaking form. "No get away." He said. Suddenly he broke away into neck breaking speed. I flew after him and caught him in my arms. 'What's wrong with him,' I questioned myself. He struggled to free himself from my grasp. "Daniel what's wrong with you?!" His body went limp and he spoke, his ears red. "What are you doing to me? Every time I see you I feel all weird. Vlad please just let me go for today. Let's call it a truce...please."_

_"Danny I don't understand what you're saying. I'm not doing anything to you!" It was then when I lost my temper. 'How dare he blame everything on me when I have nothing to do with his emotional state!' Danny started losing that temper of his as well.__ "I don't know how but it's eating me from the inside out! Day and night the only person on my mind is you! What did you do?! Whatever it is stop it or at least explain it!" I was taken by shock from his words. Because of my state he pushed me away, flying off again. Before he could get away, I pulled him to me again. I flipped him to face me and held him close. I wrapped my arms around him protectively. I flew to the roof of a building, still holding him close. I could sense Danny was tense from the close contact, yet I still didn't let go. That regret I held when I hurt him. The pain I felt when I caused him trouble. I wanted to be the bad guy. I wanted to get back at Jack Fenton. But, ever since I had learned Daniel's secret, it wasn't about that anymore. I wanted him close. I thought as a son but, then what?_

(This scientific concept was based off the Immortal Husbands blog by Ghost Chicky.) You see because of their ghost half's Danny and Vlad will live longer than a regular human being. A ghost is a ghost until he or she fulfills their "destiny. Every human has a certain destiny and if not completed you are trapped in between life and death until you have fulfilled what ever you must with no time limit, as in you're immortal. If you have done so you go onto the afterlife, whatever that may be. Humans are a different story. You have to fulfill your destiny in your human life span. Because Danny and Vlad are both of these instead of being immortal they live a long period of time. Saying these two were to live to one hundred years of age, because of their ghost side it would be ten hundred times longer. Meaning they will live one hundred thousand years.

_As I held Danny the discovery of my lifespan came back to my mind. Danny knew his fate as well. Why am I fighting the only one I am going to have for hundred's of year's? I need Danny. How will I live alone for all those years? I was taken out of my soon to be panic attack by Danny wrapping his arms around me as well. From what Danny said before I would say he was reacting to the whole situation with wanting someone to love. So Danny was trying to love him. Or had he fallen in love with him in general? Maybe it wasn't the worst idea. I mean I had thought about it myself but pushed it away immideatly knowing he would never feel the same. But here he is practically throwing himself at me. Danny walked back out of our embrace. His head hung low refusing to make eye contact with me, I'm guessing. I walked towards him. I gently grabbed his face making him look me in the eye. "Daniel...I am ashamed for you to see me in this sort of state but, I have done nothing to mess with your head. My sweet Daniel I don't want to hurt you anymore. I don't want to hate the person who will be sharing the next hundreds of years with me. I'm scared to be alone and I know you are too. Maybe it's time to put this ignorant fighting behind us." Danny looked surprised, he was shocked I guess. I myself am as well. What now? What happens next? I went to hug the boy again yet I couldn't break eye contact. Our frames moved closer together. My red eyes locked on to his green. "Vlad."_

After a few months of playing nice you could guess where this lead to. Danny's words were still unforgotten. Vlad thought long and hard. His feelings for the boy started surfacing instead of being pushed down. Because of their new found friendship the young halfa came over on a regular basis. Getting to know one another made the older man much fonder of the boy. He was inteligent and interesting. He even made the older hybrid laugh on occasion. This made both of them find comfort for the future. The two were the only thing keeping each other sane. Once they both realized it, well let's just say. They fucked.

* * *

It has only been a week and he was already ruined. How could he do this another seven days? Danny looked down at his pants. He didn't want to admit it but he missed Vlad's touch. Vlad's big hands around his smaller form. Danny lifted his hand and groped his crotch through his pants. He really wanted Vlad's hands on him. He wanted Vlad to thrust- "DANNY!" Danny's thought's were broken and his hand laid back down on the bed. Jazz stood in the door frame. "Danny, why aren't you doing homework?" Jazz questioned raising her eyebrow. Danny groaned in annoyance and rolled over so his face was deep in his pillow. "Eh doh waha." He responded. "What?"

"I said I don't wanna!" Jazz sighed and sat on the edge of Danny's bed. "Danny...is there something bugging you? You've been like this all week. Sam and Tucker even said you didn't want to hang out and you choose to be cooped up in this room." Danny knew he was blowing off his friends and he knew they were worried but he just couldn't bring himself to think of anyone else. God knows what he would be like if they broke up. "I'm just not really in the mood to be around anyone right now."  
"Danny I've studied human psychology and it's not healthy to shut yourself up and keep everything bugging you inside..." Jazz kept speaking about her studies as Danny blocked her out. It's not like he was depressed he was just...lonely. Jazz went on lecturing and Danny kept on not paying attention. 'Friday...just seven more days.' He thought.

* * *

Danny walked into school Monday morning. For once in his life Danny was early for school. He woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. School starts at 8:30 and it was only seven. He sighed and walked to his locker. The halls were empty. The sun rays that were barely reaching over the horizon were painting the hall ways. For once he had seen high school look peaceful. Then again no one was there. Danny put his books in his locker and sat down in the empty hallway. He started to listen to the music on his ipod and drew. He watched the the teenagers walk by. Giving him second glances then proceeding with their own lives. Danny's mind was lost in the thought of Vlad, this was getting painful for him. Before he knew it the warning bell rang and he grabbed his text books for Biology. He had first period with Sam and Tucker. He was almost positive that they were going to be pissed for ditching them and going to school alone.

He sat down at his desk in the back of the classroom. The kids started to pile into the classroom. The jocks were sitting on the girls tables flirting with anything that had a vagina and a showing stomach. Danny looked out the window with no intention of taking a good look at the women this educational facility had to offer. "Danny?" He heard. He moved his eyes to see the person speaking. "Oh hey Sam."

"Where were you? We went to your house as usual."

"Oh yeah sorry I got here early. Where's Tuck?"

"Early, that's unusual. He's in the bathroom. Hey Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"I know your sister probably nagged you about this enough but are you okay? Last week you said it was a little bug and you'd be fine by today, and well...you don't seem fine." Danny was tired of hearing all of this crap, he just wish they wouldn't care. It's not like he could tell them or anything. Just the thought of them finding out made Danny shiver. Friend's or not they would never understand. "Sam I'm fine really I'm just tired and I just feel grogy. I guess you could say...I'm on my man period." Sam smiled at Danny's usual humor. "Okay but seriously, you know anytime you need to talk I'm here." I really wish I could believe her. Someone to talk to would be nice.

Tucker came in at the final bell meaning class had started. He said the exact same thing Sam did. As annoying as it was, it was nice to have two friend's who cared so much.

* * *

Danny's POV

I woke up to the sound of a beeping alarm clock. I slammed my fist on the snooze button. I didn't want to move from this bed. I don't want to go to school I don't want to do anything. "Danny hurry your pancakes are gonna get cold!" I heard my mother bicker from the kitchen. Why pancakes, we only have pancakes on...Friday. Danny jumped from his bed and looked at the Calendar. Friday it read. The word repeated in my head. It's Friday, Vlad...Vlad comes home, today. I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped into the air. "Its Friday!" I screamed. It seamed as if in a second I was down stairs dressed and showered. I ran out of the house skipping breakfast. Sam and Tucker were already outside waiting for me. "Hey!" I said greeting them with a smile. "Finally, a Danny with a good mood." Tucker said. How couldn't I be? In seven hours I would be heading to see Vlad at his house to greet him from his trip in as many ways possible. "Hey so Danny we were thinking about going the amusement park tonight." Sam looked at me with a relieved look. "Oh sorry I have plans."

"What about tomorrow, Tucker and I were talking about a horror movie marathon?"

"Sorry guys I have plans all weekend."

"Doing what?"

"Oh well my...Uncle...invited me to stay with him this weekend." I was too caught up in the thought of my after school activities that I couldn't think of a better lie. Even though Vlad and I have been dating for a year not one soul knew. We kept it a secret until the perfect moment. "You have an Uncle?" Tucker said suspiciously. "Y-Yeah he's my dad's older brother. He didn't really like what my dad did for a living so he never really contacted us. But then he changed his mind and decided to get to know the family better."

"So he only invited you to come stay."

"H-He...he said he still had to get used to my dad and he doesn't really like girls all that much so it's only me." Mentally slapping myself knowing that was the worst lie and they would see right through i-"Yeah I can see that." Sam said and Tucker agreed with her statement. Sighing in relief that my friends didn't think too much of it. My parents had actually thought I had become closer to Vlad and they respect that Vlad and I actually act like family as far as they are concerned. My mother didn't like it at first but with Vlad's changed behavior my whole family has grown to see him as the amazing person he really is. That was except for Jazz. She still thought something was wrong. Yet she only saw me going to his place for the weekend about once every two months, while I went to his house almost everyday through the ghost zone. I told her that Vlad changed and he was training me. Still suspicious but she couldn't assume anything.

I felt as if the last period was an eternity. It was almost unbearable to how slow it was going. However hearing the sound of the bell brought me back to life. I jumped up from my seat and practically flew out of the classroom while the teacher was still talking about our homework. A minute later I had my backpack over my shoulder and I turned into Phantom behind the school. I sped to my house and quickly switched my school bag to my overnight duffle bag. After that I traveled at my highest speed to Vlad's.

Reaching his mayoral house, I put my hand on the gigantic doorway. The door was unlocked. I walked in and looked around. The entrance hall was empty. I walked towards the den I knew he liked to read in. I put my hand on yet another overly dramatized door. Peeking in to spot the man with long silver hair reading a book. I dropped my bag and ran to him. "Vlad!" I practically jumped on him. Before I knew it I was straddling Vlad and holding him tightly. Vlad pulled me in closer. "Oh my little badger how I missed you."

"Vlad please don't leave for so long again." He pushed me away lightly so our eyes met. "I know exactly how you feel." Vlad's lips were suddenly on mine. As the intensity raised we broke apart for air. "Danny, let's take this upstairs." I nodded and Vlad was holding me bridal style and flying to his bedroom.

{Present Time far in the ghost zone}

(Dani's POV)

I suddenly got a chill up my spine when I was floating through the ghost zone. I looked around to find nobody near me. Suddenly I thought of Danny. I haven't seen him in so long. I turned around to find a portal to amity park.

I passed through the familiar Fenton Portal. The lab was empty and my foot steps were the only thing that could be heard. I floated up to Danny's room. "Cuz I came-" I was cut off by emptiness once again. Where would he be? It's almost midnight on Saturday. I left the house to find Danny's friends. I won't lie I have done my far share of spying. Causing me to know where all of Danny's friends live and what they all did on a regular basis, which in all honesty, wasn't much. When my thoughts ended I landed infront of Sam's house. I went invisible making sure if I entered her room I wouldn't be disturbing a make out session with Danny. Once I reached her bedroom no one was there. I flew to the enormous basement. Sam and Tucker were watching a movie. I floated infront of the screen and became visible once again. Sam and Tucker almost jumped out of there skin. "Dani!?" They said in sequence. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I was looking for Danny."

"Oh he isn't here. And would you warn us next time before giving us heart attacks." Tucker said. "Yeah I realized that. Do you know where he might be?" Dani responded ignoring the last part of Tucker's sentence."He's with his Uncle, why? Did something happen?"

"Well...kinda. I was flying around and all of a sudden a chill went up my spine and Danny popped into my head. It didn't give me a good feeling so I decided to come here." Sam and Tucker looked at each other in a way I couldn't read them. Then Tucker looked at me and spoke up. "Danny...he hasn't been himself lately. For the past two weeks he was mopping around. Then all of a sudden this morning I don't think I've ever seen him with a bigger smile. All because he said he was going to see the Uncle we have never heard about." I sat there for a second thinking about the situation. I never remembered Danny having an Uncle unless you count...But that couldn't be right. Danny hates Vlad. Or maybe Vlad brainwashed Danny and is using him! "H-Hey Dani you okay?" Sam asked as the terrifying thoughts cracked my mind. "I...I Have to go." I flew out the house and back towards the portal. "Danny please be okay."

I stepped into the glowing green portal that held Vlad's mansion on the other side. While invisible I looked around his lab making sure Danny or Vlad weren't there. Neither of them were in sight. "Maybe there in the training room, if Danny is really brainwashed then Vlad would probably be working on making Danny a perfect 'son'." I shivered at my own thoughts. I really hoped Danny was fighting back. There was nobody in Vlad's state of the art training facility.

I flew around some more on the first floor. Nothing except for maids and cooks. It was the same yet quieter on the second floor. Even as it was getting close to midnight cooks and cleaners still did there jobs to perfection, I guess those are the workers you get when you're a billionaire. I was starting to get worried. I reached the third floor after checking every possible room on the other two floors. I remember from my time here where Vlad's room was. Unlike other clones I was allowed to have freedom in the mansion making me memorize all the rooms.

I was before Vlad's large oak colored doors. I begged to God that Vlad wouldn't sense me if he was up here. While invisible I put my head through the door. There Vlad sat topless reading a book. He looked so relaxed so peaceful. I had never seen him look that way. He looked as if he felt like a king. Taking my eyes off Vlad I searched the room for signs of Danny, nothing. 'Maybe Danny really did have an Uncle I didn't know about.' I thought to myself, before I left, the door leading to a bathroom opened. Danny walked out in only underwear and slightly wet hair. My heart beat fast in confusion. Danny walked over to Vlad's bed and snuggled into the covers on Vlad's chest. My legs shook and I felt as if I was about to collapse. Vlad put the book down and lied down with Danny giving him a peck on the cheek. I was going to through up. "I missed you so much." Danny said as he was wrapped in Vlad's embrace. "I did too my little badger. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you." As I saw brainwashed Danny and what Vlad was using him for, I was shocked. I knew Vlad was evil but...but this was insane. I wasn't an idiot it's obvious they just had sex! As Danny blushed and snuggled closer Vlad spoke again. "What did you tell your friends?"

"I just said I was visiting my Uncle."

"When do you think you'll tell them?" Danny sighed at Vlad's question. "I just feel as if I told anyone they would think you had brainwashed me or something. It seems nobody can trust you but me. You know they'll do anything to stop the truth of us actually being a couple reach there minds before all the excuses come out." Vlad nodded in agreement. My feet fell like they were about to become goo. Danny didn't seem brainwashed. But he had to be. Danny saw all I went through. He wouldn't put that all aside. Right? Or he did. Maybe Danny was just lured to Vlad by his teenage horniness! Did I not matter! Did my life on the line mean nothing to him?! My mind went blank to the point that I didn't care if they saw me I was so infuriated that I felt like shooting them both. My shaking caused me to fall forward becoming visible again. Danny and Vlad sat up immideatly. I looked to both of them with tears in my eyes. "How could you! Do you remember all those things he did to you, to me! He tried killing me Danny, and your father! Yet you sleep with this satanic beast! Have fun explaining this to the people you ditch for a dick up your ass!" After yelling I flew out before I could say anything else. I never want to see that...that...TRAITOR'S face ever again! After everything Vlad did to him he still chooses to sleep with him. I hope he really does have fun telling his friends what's going on then maybe when all he has is his psychopath lover lets see who he crawls back to. I flew back into the ghost zone telling myself I never saw that and that I never had a cousin.

[Vlad's POV]

I looked over to Danny t see his pale figure. The only reason I asked Danny the question of when he would tell his friends was because lately he's been thinking of telling them but after this fiasco I'm pretty sure he will never let our secret slip through his teeth. I held Danny to me, "Danny everything's all right don't worry."

"Vlad...those things she said...I...she...she'll never look at me again. What if Sam and Tucker found out? What if my parents found out? Then not only would they want to kill Phantom they would want to kill Fenton and-" I cut him off with a small kiss on the lips. I held his shaking form closer. "Danny everything's going to be alright. She was shocked just give her some alone time. She will come to her senses soon enough. One day she will understand and so will everyone else." I said petting his dark colored hair. "B-But Vlad...what about you. What if the news finds out. What about paparazzi? If they find out it'll be all my fault for ruining your career!" I didn't let Danny break away from my grasp. "I don't care if they find out. Danny, not a lot of people will understand what we have together. We can't stop that, but we can ignore it." Danny looked up at me and I look down into his blue orbs. "I will always love you. I know we haven't been together for long but I think we have something special. Something nobody else has." Danny's tears finally fell as he clung on to me. "I think so too. I-I love you." After that we laid down and I held Danny close holding him to me until we both drifted off into sleep.

**Aye comment and like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy?**

[Danny's POV]

After the incident with Dani I couldn't stop thinking about how my family could react. Thinking what would happen if Sam and Tucker found out. Or even worse if the paparazzi found out and everything Vlad 'worked' so hard for would be destroyed. Of course Vlad tried telling me over and over that it wouldn't be my fault and that he didn't care about the people who would judge us. But those words couldn't slice through my thick teenage brain. When Sunday night came Vlad and I kissed goodbye. I flew into the ghost portal already missing him. Once I reached my portal I went invisible and flew into the front door of my house like a normal person. I walked into the house announcing my arrival. "Hi sweetie! How was your weekend?" I heard my mother say from the kitchen. "It was fine but I'm a bit tired so I'm going to head upstairs to rest." I kissed her on the cheek hello, followed by going up to my own room. I put my duffel bag down and fell on my bed. My heart clenched as I remembered Danielle's words. "_Have fun explaining this to the people you ditch for a dick up your ass!" _My stomach knotted. Having the urge to sleep I took off my clothes until I was just in my boxers and fell on my bed, again. It felt empty and cold without Vlad holding me next to him. Before I could think anymore bitter thoughts I was out like a light.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of toast and my deafening alarm clock. I turned it off and got up. I made it down stairs and grabbed a piece of bread on the way out. Sam and Tucker were waiting outside for me. I smiled and waved with the bread in my mouth. We walked and talked as we got closer to campus. While Sam was going on about feminism my phone buzzed. When I looked at it, it read:

Hope you slept well. Hope to see you come over later today?

-Vlad

"Hey you alright your blushing?" I looked up to see Sam and tucker staring at me as if I had to heads. "O-Oh yeah just getting a bit sick I guess." I said trying to somehow make the blush die down. "Maybe you should go home?" Asked Sam as she put her hand to my forehead. "I'm fine really probably just a cold." I said stepping away from Sam's hands. When Sam and Tucker began speaking again I listened into their conversation. I really loved them, that's why I decided to never tell them about Vlad and I unless I'm positive they'll except him and I, and they understand his and my own situation.

When at school I tried studying hard. Ever since I started dating Vlad he took my grades into his hands I had done better than I did in Freshman year. And because of Vlad's threat to every ghost in the ghost zone there have been a small amount of attacks, so my grades have never been so high.

When I finished school I went home and waved goodbye to Sam and Tucker as they walked farther down the street. Once I made it upstairs I got to studying, until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered at the unchecked caller ID. "Hello Daniel."

"Vlad hi! What's up...yeah I'm almost done...sure give me half an hour...awesome I'll see you then."

[Meanwhile in the Manson house hold]

"At least he seems happier, well more like ecstatic," Tucker said opening another can of Pepsi. "I know but nobody just goes from depressed to the happiest we've ever seen them in a day. Something's just not right." Sam said looking at her feet while sitting on one of the big couches of her theater. "Well maybe he really just has a bug."

"I guess that could be it. But another thing that's weird is this Uncle. Doesn't it seem kinda strange, an Uncle neither of us have heard about and his parents never mentioned him?"

"Sam I think your being over protective. I mean Danny's happy so shouldn't we be?"

"I guess but, I just get the feeling something's wrong. He walks around like a love struck school girl sometimes."

"Well maybe he has a secret girlfriend."

"W-What!? No D-Danny would never keep that a secret." Sam's face was flushed, goth or not she couldn't hide her own love struck school girl jealousy from Tucker. He began laughing at her out burst. "Or maybe he has a boyfriend and that's why he's keeping it secret."

"Tucker come on be serious I really am worried."

"Oh come on Sam you know I'm just kidding. We both know Danny is head over heels for you." Sam flushed again but before she could say anything Tucker's phone vibrated. He lifted the device to check the message. "Speak of the devil." Tucker said reading the message. "Well what does it say?"

"Tucker, cover for me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Sam walked over to the phone and looked at the message herself. "Okay this is getting ridiculous. What could he possibly be doing?"

"Maybe there is a ghost attack?" Sam and Tucker decided to ignore the text and watch a few movies. After twenty minutes of it Sam broke. "Okay I can't take it, he is using us like tools!" Sam picked up Tucker's phone on the counter and dialed Danny. "What are you gonna say?" Tucker said slightly pissed at the fact Sam just took his phone. "I don't know but I've had enough." The phone rung five times. It got to the point that Sam paced until Tucker told her to sit down and put it on speaker. After two more ring the phone was answered. "H-Hello?" The voice on the other line spoke. "Danny it's Sam and Tucker! Where are you? It's as if we haven't hung out in weeks and now you're telling us to cover? If it's a ghost attack I get it but you've been blowing us off for weeks!"

"Sam I've just...been a bit busy." Sam and Tucker heard whispering in the background. "Danny who are you with?" Tucker asked. "...no...nobody w-why?" Danny's breath was ragid and there were background noises. Sam and Tucker looked at each other confused. "Well you sound weird. What's going on?"

"No seriously I- AH!"

"DANNY?!" Sam and Tucker said in sequenced. "I'm fine don't worry...I just...doing some training is...all."

"That doesn't sound like training it sounds like your being dissected!" Sam was now getting scared. However, Tucker was listening to Danny closely. "Sam trust me I'm..haa...fine!"

"Who are you training with?"

"VLAD!"  
"Jeez you don't have to yel- WAIT WHO?"

"uh...Y-Yeah I asked him to train me a bit. He's being ah I little rough on me so I have to go."

"Wait Da-"

"Bye." And with that Danny hung up leaving Sam angrier than ever and Tucker suspicious. "I can't believe him! Why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Sam...don't you think he sounded a bit strange?"

"About Vlad being his tutor? Yeah kinda!" With that, the night went on and Tucker stayed quiet lost in thoughts and Sam rambled on about how unbelievable Danny was.

Tucker and Sam walked into school the next day and sat in there first period seats. As usual Danny hadn't shown up yet. The bell rang and our teacher began the class. Fifteen minutes in Danny walked in with messy hair, bags under his eyes yet he had the face a five-year old who had just been told he's going to Disney Land. "Sorry I'm late." He said with a tired voice. The teacher began lecturing him until he said to take his seat. Danny sat by us and waved. Danny took out his books and began listening intently to the class lecture on genes. He took notes and highlighted certain parts of his textbook as Tucker and I doodled on our books and stared aimlessly out the window. When class ended Danny headed out the door. "Hey." Sam and said as they both caught up to him. "Hey guys."

"Hey we wanted to talk to you about last night." Right when Sam spoke those words the bell rang. "Oh can we talk at lunch I can't be late for my next class." With that Danny walked away. Sam grunted in anger and stomped off in the opposite direction.

* * *

As Danny walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria two sets of hands grabbed him. "H-Hey what going on?" Danny was dragged outside and put up against the wall. He looked up to see two pissed off faces of Sam and Tucker. "You didn't have to drag me." Danny said rubbing the shoulder one of them griped to hard. "We thought you would make another excuse. What's going on?" You could see the flame in Sam's eyes as she spoke. "W-what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what are we talking about? You know exactly what we are talking about! You never hang out with us anymore and now your telling us that your off with your Uncle or playing ghost with your arch nemesis!"

"Guys I know I haven't been around a lot but I'm just busy with stuff. Like improving my grades. Now that there aren't as many attacks letly it's been helpful to get my grades back in the above average section instead of below."

"So you can't spend one measly night with your friends?"

"It's just that I...I" Danny was speechless he didn't have anymore excuses he was done for. "Fine! Come talk to me when you want to tell us the truth." With that Sam stomped off back into the school. Danny looked down to the ground. Sam didn't understand how much he wanted to tell her the truth. It was killing him but just by hearing that he's training with Vlad makes Sam blow a fuse. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if they knew the truth. Tucker, still being there, sat on the ground next to where Danny stood. Danny looked down at his friend. Tucker patted the ground signaling Danny to sit. Danny obeyed and gave him a curios look as to why he wasn't yelling as well. "Danny this conversation stays between you and me, okay?" Danny nodded. "Danny I'm always going to be your best friend. No matter what, I will always support you, unless you want to destroy the world or something that's where I draw the line," Danny smiled at Tucker's humor. "But seriously I'll always be here. Now I want to ask you this. Were you really with Vlad last night?" Danny's gut fell and he was scared to see where this conversation was going. However, he nodded and lightly blushed. Tucker looked at the ground and slightly blushed as well at his next question. "Are..well I-I mean...Are you and Vlad...you know...fucking?"

**yup.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This has been edited.**

(Danny's POV)

My face went pale as those words left my best friends mouth. I was speechless, Tucker didn't look mad but, he knew! How, how could he have found out? "H-How...?" I thought the words would be easier said but my voice cracked and those were the only sounds that left my person. "Well," Tucker began. "It was that night, Sam and I called you on the phone. Y-You sounded weird, Sam only focused on the words you said, not the way you said them...they sounded as if you were well...doing...it. And then you screamed his, name." Tucker stuttered in nervousness. When he finished his explanation he put his head down in utter embarrassment. But I wasn't any better. My body was shaking uncontrollably. I'm gonna have to yell at Vlad for making me answer the damn phone while we were having sex. "D-Danny?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Tucker. I started laughing. It was the only thing I could think of. "That's a good one Tucker." I started to laugh even harder. "That's disgusting he's the same age as my parents." After I stopped my fit of laughter I spoke again. "Tucker I sounded weird because i was training. When Vlad training he works every bone in my body. And I screamed his name cause he was shooting at me cause I was on the phone." I hated lying to him but after Danielle I couldn't see my best friend leave me. "Thank god. Sorry man I knew it was ridiculous but I had to make sure. So why was that so hard to tell Sam and I?"

"I was just shocked by all the sudden questions. I started to realize that I really am not spending enough time with you guys. After realizing that my mind went blank." Tucker understood. After a fist bump and a smile we both walked back into school.

After school I walked home alone. Sam wasn't talking to me and Tucker, being the president of the electronics club, had to help set up the lighting for an upcoming school play. But I didn't mind, it was winter so it was kind of a pain to walk through the snow but I still thought it was nice. My butt was still wet from sitting on the ground with Tucker. I guess we didn't realize the snow when we were talking. I reached my brick house and stomped my feet at the entrance, attempting to not bring snow in the house. Knowing my mother would yell if I did. However, I was greeted by an empty home. I put my boots next to the door and went upstairs. I didn't have any homework. I finished it on my free period in the library. I took my phone out. No calls or messages. I wanted to text Vlad but I didn't want to seem like an annoying kid to him. I put my phone on the table next to me. I put my head in to my pillow becoming sleepy. Yet before sleep could take me away I heard the door open. Nobody was yelling about science so it probably wasn't my parents. I heard footsteps collide with the stairs. I knew it was Jazz but I tried falling back asleep figuring she wouldn't enter my room. Than the door slammed open. "Danny! You're home." I jumped at the sudden noise. "Jeez Jazz could you knock?

"I just wanted to see if you were home."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. Mom and Dad told you about Friday, right?"

"No what's on Friday?"

"Mom and Dad are going on a week trip and we can't be home alone so-"

"Your eighteen and I'm sixteen why can't we be home alone?" Jazz glared at my interruption. "As I was saying, Mom and Dad want to make sure we're safe and eat well so mom was on the phone with Vlad and told him about this. He offered to take care of us." I bolted up from my bed and looked at her. "Really!?" I was a tiny bit pissed that Vlad was on the phone with my mother but my jealousy gets the best of me. "Y-Yeah, he comes Friday and leaves a week later so Friday." My heart was pounding. It was still only Monday but I couldn't wait. Vlad and him would get to live together for a week. Jazz rolled her eyes at my excitement. "He's an old man you don't have to get so excited." With that she left.

Leaving those thoughts I decided to go see Vlad. I told Jazz I'd be back late and I flew into the portal. When I saw Vlad's portal I flew in at full speed. I came across the den and saw Vlad reading a book. I knocked on the door. He looked up and patted the seat next to him. I sat down on the other side of the couch and put my legs on his lap. "I just heard about Friday." I saw him raise an eyebrow. "Oh yes I spoke to your mother a few days ago."

"A few days and you're telling me this now?"

"I thought you liked surprises." I smiled and decided to enjoy Vlad's presence. It was nice to have him around. I wish I knew why I got so clingy when it came to him. For the past year we had been to awkward. Now it was hard to be apart. But it was moments like this that made me the happiest. Someone I like by my side. A comfortable couch, the sound of crackling fire. It was perfect. I shut my eyes taking in this moment. I felt Vlad shift. "Daniel," I heard him speak. I opened my eyes to see him patting his lap. I crawled over to him and put my body on his. He wrapped his arms around mme and we just sat there. It was utterly blissful. "Did you finish your homework."

"Whoa, way to ruin the mood."

(Jazz's POV)

"Jazz I'm going out, I'll be back late."

"Okay be careful." I said lifting my hand to wave and smile. When I heard Danny shut the front door I knew he was gone. I got up from my desk to do what I had planned when I got home. Danny had been out a lot and I know it's not with his friends. When I look out the window to see were he fly's or walks off to he's no where in sight. Curious, I went over Danny's training reports he did with Sam and Tucker. He could go 350mph yet with the view of my bedroom I would lose sight of him completely in one minutes and fifteen seconds. After observing him with this theory in mind I finally realized he was using the ghost portal by the usage charts my parents never look at, God knows why. I still have no clue and I am no where near to having a clue leading to why Danny would be going there so frequently. I walked down the hall stopping in front of Danny's room. 'This is for Danny's own good.' I didn't want to invade his privacy but I was concerned. I turned the handle and walked inside. I looked around trying to find something out of place. I opened the two doors hiding his closet on the other side. I examined each piece of clothing, each cabinet and anything that someone could hide something in. Yet there was nothing. I tried on his bed, in the pillow case, inside the pillow, under the sheets, under the mattress, under the bed and any where else. Then I used the same process on both his bed side tables. I read everything inside the drawers. They were all notes passed in class or receipts from the Nasty Burger. Nothing out of the ordinary. That wasn't including a receipt with my credit card number. If I wasn't doing this in secrecy I'd tell Danny off. Then it came to his desk after checking behind all of his posters which took longer than expected.

The desk was well kept. His back pack was on the side. I decided to start there. It was normal. Text books, pencils and highlighters. The text books were highlighted perfectly and there weren't any scribbles in it which surprised me. After putting his back pack away I turned to the desk drawers. Most of them were empty. Some of them held old files from middle school, again, nothing out of place. The drawers were useless. I was giving up hope slightly until I opened the note books on his desk. There was writing in the books next to Danny's, in red pen. It was proper handwriting yet easy to read. I couldn't compare it to any teacher from school. Did Danny have a tutor? After taking a photo of the handwriting I put everything back in it's original place and walked out of the room. Danny has been improving so much in school that if he had a tutor the only time Danny is meeting with him or her is when he goes to the ghost zone. That would be because he spends most of his time there lately. But that doesn't explain anything else. Danny wouldn't be acting so bipolar and anti-social because of a tutor. I would have too look deeper into this.

It wasn't until midnight when Danny got home, Mom and Dad were fast asleep making it a perfect time to talk. I walked in front of Danny's bedroom door. I took a breath collecting in my head what I was about to say. My hand reached to knock on his door. "Come in," I heard quietly. I walked in to Danny's room. Danny himself was sitting on his bed reading a comic with the band "Dumpty Humpty" being played quietly from his stereo. "Hey Danny?"  
"Hey what's up?" He said not looking away from his comic. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah sure." Danny put the comic away and looked at me. I shut the door and leaned on the wall. "Danny where have you been going all the time? You're never home, Sam and Tucker haven't hung out with you in awhile and I noticed your using the portal." Danny's eyes widened for only a second but I saw it. "J-Jazz it's nothing you need to worry about really. I'm just doing some stuff in the ghost zone. I'm...making sure nothing suspicions in going on." I raised my eyebrow not taking a word he said seriously. "Then how do you explain the writing?" Danny gave a questioning look to my words. "What writing?" I walked to his desk and took the notebook I had been examining earlier. I opened it to a random page and pointed to the elegant red ink. "This, if your going to the ghost zone all the time and patrolling than how do you explain all of these notes? I know every teachers hand writing in Casper High so it can't be anyone there." Danny looked confused and angry, "These aren't notes from the school text book either so-,"

"You were snooping?" Danny cut me off as I tried to explain my evidence. "I'm your big sister and you're acting weird so I have to know what's going-"  
"No Jazz you don't. You don't have to know what's going on. Don't you trust me? I wouldn't hide anything important from you, but I will start to. You snuck into my room, have obviously been spying on me cause you know I go into the ghost zone and that I haven't hung out with Sam or Tucker. Jazz I know you're worried but don't be. I'm sixteen I've been taking care of myself long enough." After that Danny Laid back down on his bed and picked his comic back up. I didn't blame him for being a bit temperamental. I did snoop. I put the notebook back in it's place and left the room closing the door behind me. Of course instead of making me forget about my suspicions, these past moments now made it definite that Danny was hiding something.

[Danny's POV]

I admit I blew a fuse. But Jazz shouldn't be snooping around my bedroom like that. I looked over to the note book Jazz brought to my attention. That handwriting was Vlad's. Like I said he had been helping me study. Even though Jazz was snooping what exactly was she looking for? There was nothing here really. Well nothing about Vlad and I. "Shit," I jumped out of the bed and opened my closet. Obviously some stuff had been moved around but the thing that really mattered was the only thing that looked as if Jazz didn't see it. My hamper. Jazz would have been close to finding out something if she had seen this. I lifted my hamper,behind it was a shirt that was folded very nicely and was freshly cleaned. It was a large white blouse and on the breast pocket read the words "Vlad Master's," When I had gone to his place a few nights back, when we were 'doing the do' Vlad accidentally ripped my shirt in half and part of his little game of kinkiness. He tied me too the bed and with scissors he cut my clothes in certain parts making them unwearable. So he lent me his shirt which was practically a dress on me. I sighed in relief knowing it looked untouched. I put it on my top shelf leaving a mental note to bring it back to him tomorrow. With that I closed my closet door and laid back on my bed. This is starting to get risky. Maybe I should stop going to him just for a bit until all of this suspicion goes down. Of course I didn't want to leave Vlad but if this secret is going to stay a secret maybe some more drastic measures are needed to be taken. With that said I started reading my comic again not wanting to think about this until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited.**

The next day Sam was still annoyed with Danny over their brawl. Danny had told Vlad that he would be spending the rest of the week with his friends, trying to mend the tension between them. As the week went by they did homework together and did the usual things teenagers did together. Danny believed the whole Vlad thing was over after telling the same lie to Sam as he did Tucker. Instead of excepting it like Tucker, Sam went to Jazz asking is anything weird had happened lately with her brother. Leading Jazz to show the photo of the red writing in Danny's books. Tucker was against all the personal intrusion on Danny's behalf.

"Okay Danny I'll be back later today!" Jazz screamed making sure Danny could hear her. "Okay!" He screamed back. Jazz walked out the front door leaving for what Danny thought was a date. Running on the sidewalk trying to avoid the cold, her hand reached the car handle allowing entrance. She drove down the street until coming upon a blue, two story house where the Foley family lived.

"Oh Jazz right on time, come in." Tucker said opening the door. I walked up to his room where Sam was on the computer. "Sam, Jazz is here." Sam turned around looking at both of them. "Okay good now we can finally try and figure out what's going on." Tucker stood uncomfortable, as he was the one giving people a place to run an operation against his best friend.

Jazz sat on Tuckers bed and Tucker leaned against his wall. Jazz reached into her bag taking out the research and evidence she had compiled. It was the portal usage and the notebook with the red ink which was suspected to be Vlad's as well. Sam looked at it closely. Tucker tried staying back not wanting to help. Sam and Jazz sat there for an hour discussing each others notes and several possibilities to why Danny was around Vlad so much and the cause for his weird behavior. Yet neither one of them were right. After only calculating how long Danny is supposedly in the ghost zone, they talked about what he had done lately. "Jazz do you have an uncle?" Asked Sam as another series of questions between the two girls. "No we only have an aunt on my mom's side why?"

"Because last weekend Danny said he was going to spend it with his uncle."

"Danny was with Vlad that weekend." Jazz knew Danny went to Vlad's around once every two months but she never considered him secretly going there every day. It honestly worried her. It worried everyone. "Of course he was. There's another lie." Sam said looking more disappointed in her friend by the minute. "If Danny is just going to see Vlad every time he goes into the ghost zone then, this is an unbelievable amount. If I didn't know Danny I would say he was attached to the guy. That is..._if _your theory is right." Tucker said starting to get worried from the evidence. He knew what they were all thinking. That Danny was brainwashed. That somehow Vlad brainwashed him to be so attached to Vlad that when apart Danny would crumble into depression. That was what they figured at least. From the way he was acting for those two weeks were the same two weeks the ghost portal weren't used according to the usage chart.

Sensing the tension and alarm in everyone's eyes Jazz spoke up. "I told you that Vlad was staying over at our place for the week. If we spy on them alone then maybe we can see what Vlad wants with him...or already has from him."

"Jazz we can't jump to conclusions! Mood swings and anti-socialism doesn't mean Danny is brainwashed." As Sam spoke she reminded herself of her own doubts. Sam promised to herself that she would personally kill Vlad if he harmed Danny in anyway. Sam kept speaking, "but I do think that it's a good idea to see what they are like alone." With that said they decided to go back to the Fenton's home. Sam called Danny asking if she and Tucker could hang out. After a bit of a delay Danny welcomed them over. With that taken care of they staked out the Fenton house in the nose nipping cold.

* * *

After Danny got the call from his friends he decided he would have to keep avoiding Vlad. When receiving the call Danny had finished 'welcoming' Vlad to his new home for the week. He had been friends with Sam and Tucker from more than ten years. He knew his friends well enough to know that; just telling them Vlad was training him sometimes and that was it, wasn't believable. They, Sam more than Tucker, needed proof he was telling the truth. He decided to tamper with the ghost portal usage charts. Before getting the call, when he got home and went into the ghost portal, followed by coming out Vlad's portal back into Amity Park. Then meeting Vlad at his own home. the whole process takes about ten minutes. Half an hour before the teens planned to meet up, that time being six o'clock, Danny flew to Vlad's house and repeated the process vise versa. Making it seem as if Danny had been gone for two hours. Making him come home in time to help Vlad with the cooking. And of course the whole plan was Vlad's idea.

* * *

"Why is he just cooking?" Sam broke the silence that had been upon the group for awhile. They were looking into the Window of the Fenton's kitchen, trying desperately to understand the current situation inside. Vlad was cooking and Danny was helping by cutting vegetables. If he was finished with the vegetable Vlad handed him he would sit on the table and talk with the older man. That was what the three outside had been seeing for the past seventeen minutes. "Can we go inside now?" Tucker asked tired of watching what seemed to be two people getting along._ 'Everything Vlad did that was evil was over a year ago. If anything I'm glad they are getting along because of Danny's lifespan. Danny would be alone for hundreds of years if it wasn't for Vlad. Why couldn't these two see that?' _Tucker thought to himself. Sam sighed, "He's right we aren't getting anywhere we should start seeing what they are like together." Jazz agreed with the two and they got up and went to the front door. As they left the view of the window sill, Vlad pecked Danny lightly on the cheek. Making him blush. "Gross." He said playfully.

"I'm home." Jazz said opening the door. "Hey!" Danny greeted her with a bright smile. Sam and Tucker came in behind her. Danny looked at all of them. "Did you guys run into each other?" He asked looking at the people before him. "Uh...yeah." Vlad greeted them as well but wasn't given as warm of a response.

They all settled down and talked in Danny's room. Jazz left them alone, not wanting him to think something was going on. "So Danny should we order some pizza?" Asked Sam. "Oh actually Vlad is making Pizza."

"Vlad is making Pizza?"

"Yeah don't worry, his pizza is amazing even better than where we usually order fr-"

"How do you know what Vlad's pizza tastes like?" Sam asked casually. Danny winced in his slip of the tongue. "Because he let me try a sample while he was cooking." Sam knew she couldn't question that without seeming weird. They talked and played some video games. Sam tried finding ways to ask Danny about Vlad but there was never a perfect moment. It wasn't until Sam got a text from Jazz. It was a photo of the usage chart of the ghost portal. It showed them what Danny was intentionally trying to make them see.

_Vlad was here the entire time Danny was gone. He was talking with my parent's when I left. When I left was the same time Danny did. _Is what Sam texted to Sam. Realizing that. Sam looked at Danny and Tucker playing. "Hey Danny?"

"What is it Sam?"

"How often do you train with Vlad?" Danny pressed the buttons on his controller in the sequence that made him start winning whatever game they were playing. "About, once every two weeks." He didn't bother asking why, knowing already she wouldn't tell the truth.

After hours later and an awkward dinner with Vlad, the two teens left. At the end of the day Jazz, Sam and Tucker ended the day knowing less then they did a few hours ago on what was going on with Danny. Jazz still suggested that if her little brother was brainwashed then, a reason why he spent so much time in the ghost zone was because he was running errands for Vlad. With that at mind they still blamed everything on Vlad for the time being. Everything just seemed to point to him. They kept Vlad as their prime answer but still looked for more answers.

Danny, however, was aware his friends were confused about everything. It made him feel guilty and he honestly wished he could just tell them. But, every time he thought that the only thing he could think of was Danielle's words. He never wanted anyone of his friends or family to say that to him _ever_. So he had to keep playing this game until it was the right time.

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading. It means a lot.**

It was currently Saturday morning. After Danny spent the week with his friends, he decided he wanted to go on a date with Vlad. Of course with Jazz still hot on their tail, they had to sneak around. To keep her from catching them spending time together Vlad came up with another plan.

Vlad said his farewells to Jazz and Danny as he left the brick home. He had told them that he was off to go attend to business. As soon as Vlad left Danny transformed in front of Jazz. "What are you doing," asked Jazz as the ghost boy started floating. "Nothing, I'll be back later." With those words he went through the floor into the lab, entering the portal. Just as Vlad planned, Jazz was confused why Danny was going into the ghost zone when Vlad was not going to be there. Making her previous belief of Danny going into the ghost zone for another reason, not having to do with Vlad, just that more believable.

Danny came through Vlad's portal in his manor. The couple had agreed to start the day with brunch. Vlad loved cooking, and cooking with Danny made it more enjoyable. Of course because Danny had no education, about cookery, he was assigned the job of stirring batter and cracking eggs. "Come on you don't even trust me enough in the kitchen to make hot chocolate," Danny questioned Vlad, making the man smile. "That, and because I want to make _you _my _famous _hot chocolate."

"You have a famous hot chocolate?"

"When you live with your father for four years you learn how to make the elegant version of anything having to do with chocolate, from hot chocolate to Frozen Haut Chocolate."

"What's the difference between the two?"

"One day I'll show you."

Breakfast was served, Waffles with assorted fruits and chocolate fudge, along with Vlad's supposedly famous Hot Chocolate. Immediately Danny began to practically inhale his food. "I'm surprised how good of a cook you are, I'm still pretty surprised every time I eat something you make." Vlad frowned at the boy, "And I'm always surprised whenever I see your manners." Vlad used his thumb to wipe off some chocolate fudge from Danny's cheek. He then proceeded to lick it off his own finger. As Danny saw this a dark blush crept on to his face."You honestly are just like your father."

"I don't think that's ever a good thing to say in our kind of situation." Vlad frowned getting the Teens joke. Of course this made Danny chuckle. Even with a year of _not _ being foes they still teased each other in the same way.

After their brunch they left to the movies. When Danny and Vlad started to try and get along, they started to find things they had in common. Both of them enjoyed the same genre of movies, which made movie night easy. Today was the premier of Dead Teacher Five. The two had enjoyed it's sequels but, Danny was especially excited to see the gore/horror movie return to the big screen.

After Danny got his sugary drink and Vlad got some canned nuts from the commissary, they took their seats in the back of the cinema. Vlad never really enjoyed the cinema. Theaters were more of his taste. If he was to see a movie it was in the confinement of his own home. Vlad could have gotten the copy of they movie a week before it had come out in theaters but Danny complained at those kind of suggestions. Danny enjoyed the feel of a cinema. Laughing or screaming with a crowd. Those are the things that make the movie even more enjoyable. Of course to Vlad's ears; other people were just too loud they ruined the feel of a movie. So Vlad found things to amuse himself in the cinema with the boy.

Vlad made sure to get there early so they could get good seats, by that he meant the two seats next to the projector that were to the back of everyone. It was only those two seats in the row so the were very discrete. "Finally I've been waiting to see this movie since I saw the preview." Danny was trying, and failing, his hardest to hold in his excitement. "The critics said it was the worst movie they had seen in years." Vlad's comment seemed to make Danny more excited.

As the movie began everyone in the cinema quieted down, the large room had a person in every seat. After a few minutes Danny was too focused on the movie to even blink. This of course caused Vlad to want to ruin the boy's joy. He carefully moved his arm around the smaller ghosts' shoulders. To his relief the boy seemed to think this was nothing out of the ordinary. Vlad smirked at this. He then proceeded to reach down, his arm was now feeling up and down his waist. Danny jumped in surprise. He now knew why Vlad chose a seat that was such a distance from the screen.

Now that Vlad had been back for a while Danny had become used to his presence again. Meaning that Danny wasn't as clingy as he was before. In all honesty Danny was usually quite shy about the whole situation. Not only was he dating an older person but this person was a man. Meaning Danny was gay and being a sixteen year old boy didn't help him with his sexuality.

Vlad dragged his hand up Danny's waist, his hands stopped next to Danny's chest. He stopped for a while letting Danny believe that was it, until Vlad trapped Danny's nipple in between his fingers. Danny jumped followed by a small squeal. "V-Vlad!" Danny whispered to him in an angry tone. Vlad could only smirk at the boy as he pressed his lips against his. With Vlad's already set grip on Danny, the boy had no where to run. Vlad continued to kiss the boy until he began to kiss back. Vlad went back to sensually touching the boy's chest. He pulled away to see the red tinge on the ghost boys face. Seeing as if the movie hadn't even reached the half way point, Vlad had much more planned.

The two walked out of the cinema with swollen lips. Danny had an aggravated look, whilst Vlad walked with pride and a certain something in his air. However, a somber Danny had planned to go see the movie with his friends another day. Vlad decided to repay his sins by letting Danny choose what to do next. The teenager decided on Chinese takeout on top of a high building in the center of Amity Park.

Danny loved the distant noise of cars passing each other. As they both looked at the sun setting over their city they talked. "So what were you and my mom doing on the phone together?"

"I was just telling her that you behaved yourself at my home over the weekend is all." Danny was stubbornly happy that Vlad called to only talk about him. "Why do you ask?" Vlad said looking in Danny's direction. Danny tried wording it in a way that didn't seem so possessive, "I just wanted to see why you two were talking is all, not that I care. I was just wondering." Vlad chuckled, "Your mother always had a certain feel to her. Her kindness and abnormal sense of justice. It made her the woman I once loved." Danny listened with wide eyes, afraid of what was to come next. "The hatred I carried for your father was my only distraction when I was alone. That was what made me realize that hating someone was easier than loving another. If I had truly loved your mother I would have spent my time looking after her, not hating the other people I cared for in my life. I spent twenty years hating instead of loving and that shows that my love for her was never as strong as the love I have for you." Vlad looked at Danny and smiled. As their eyes met Danny blushed and looked away. "I don't hate anyone right now. I'm at peace with a many of people. Even the people that I truly despised in my past. And that shows that my love for you is the only emotion I can focus on. I only see you." Danny had gotten to the point of his blush reaching his ears. He leaned over to Vlad giving him a kiss on the cheek, followed by retreating to his spot. "How can you say all of that without even like, being kind of embarrassed?"

"It comes with old age my boy. A thirty year difference does make us different in many ways." Danny leaned his form and Vlad. "Sometimes I forget you aren't my age."

"That's an insult." Danny laughed. Seeing as though the sun had finally set the two were in darkness. Their conversation died down as they simply enjoyed each others presence. Vlad had his eyes closed focused on this peace, whilst Danny tried to look for the stars. Even this high up Danny failed to see any in the winters sky. That was until he saw a white spark in the corner of his eye. He looked to see; snow gliding with the cold snow began to come down peacefully making the two huddle together. It wasn't until the snow began to start coming down hard that the couples peaceful moment came to an end as they had to retreat back to the house.

Back in Vlad's mansion the teen had kissed Vlad goodbye. Heading back to his own home before the man. The day had come to an end and they both had agreed it was a successful date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for Favoriting and Following my story. Who doesn't love reading nice comments?**

It was Sunday afternoon and Danny had planned to see Sam. Tucker had told them that he had plans standing in line for the new HTC Advantage. They decided to go to the mall to just hang out. Sam being a girl, goth or not, she did always like Danny. Tucker always told her that they were meant to be, but lately she began to feel as if Danny saw her differently. Not only was he acting different in general but around her too. He didn't do anything around her that stuck up like a soar thumb but she knew something had changed in the way he saw her. They hadn't hung out alone for a while. So while she put on her eyeliner she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, and she didn't know why. Maybe she was expecting something to happen between the two.

Danny of course was no where near thinking about Sam in that way. Sam of course was beautiful and an amazing person but, she was his best friend and that was it. She deserved someone she could grow old with and fall in love with. Danny's feelings had just slowly died down after his fifteenth birthday. Sam was a phase. Of course this reality does make him unsteady. After having such strong feelings for her they had just vanished one day. He feared the same would happen with Vlad.

The two met and started to walk around. "So how has it been with Vlad staying at your house?"

"Vlad is a cool guy you just got to get on his good side. And he's a good cook so theirs a bonus." Sam smiled but honestly she was still suspicious of the whole Vlad thing. They went to the food court to get some lunch. "So why do you think they're aren't many ghost attacks lately?" Danny smiled awkwardly. "Maybe we scared them off aha."

"Good one, but anyway did you go see Dead Teacher Five yet?"

"No and I'm dying to. When should we go?"

"This Saturday?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll text Tucker the plan." Danny pulled out his phone. She loved Tucker, but she kind of wanted to be with Danny. _'What am I thinking? If we didn't bring tucker to one of his favorite movie series that would be a crime.'_ She thought. "Sam you okay?"

"Huh oh yeah sorry just spacing out." The two talked some more like usual. They later got up to walk around the mall and look at different stores. Just so much could be written about a teenagers life that I would have to leave it to the imagination. The day came to an end as they left the mall. "I'll walk you home." He said, Sam suddenly got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. _'Why am I nervous, this is Danny!'_ "Oh please it's not even seven, I can walk home."

"Sam." He looked at her, and she knew she couldn't get out of it. The conversation died down as they walked towards the, secretly wealthy, girl's house. She began to feel slightly awkward as they silence sunk in. She looked to Danny, he had a calm face and was looking up at the sky. He didn't seem nervous at all. Because of the cold weather a breeze came sending a cold chill up Sam's spine making her shiver. "Sam you okay, do you want my jacket?"

"Won't you be cold?" He handed her his own jacket. "Ghost powers remember, I usually only wear it cause it would look weird if I didn't." She smiled and took the jacket. A blush spread and as she looked up she could see Danny already walking away. Not even a smile, he just walked off as if nothing had happened. Cause to him nothing had.

They reached the large Manson estate. They got to her doorstep looking at each other to say goodbye. "Man it really feels like it's been so long since we hung out. I'm really sorry for being weird these past few weeks."  
"Danny it's fine I just want you to be safe, so promise me you will be?"

"Of course." He smiled to her making her heart skip a beat. Everything was quiet as they stared at each other. "Well anyway see you tomorrow." He said walking off. Sam stood there with disbelief in her eyes. She didn't know what she was hoping for but, she had never felt so let down. After finally being with Danny after a while of his mental absence she just assumed something, anything might bring them closer. But she was wrong. The worst part was that usually she brushed it off, as if she never had any feelings to start with. But today, right now, it hurt, She felt ashamed, she didn't want to feel like a love sick girl who felt sorry for herself because a 'crush' didn't 'like her back.' Yet her abominable

feelings, had to be felt, and I assure you they were. 'We've been friends forever. Does he not like how I look? Is it my body, my personality? Maybe he doesn't want to ruin our current relationship? Tucker is closer to him and says that he likes me but, can I trust that? Does Danny like me? But if he did then why does he act so cool and collected? He doesn't drop any hints, at least not any I can see, like he used to. Did I change from last year to someone he didn't like? Maybe he is back on Paulina? She has bigger breasts, she's skinnier, long hair, always happy. She might be mean to me but she is rich and beautiful. Of course Danny would love someone like that.' Sam's mind wandered to a place everyone has gone before; insecurity.

The weekend had come and gone, and the moans and groans of children across the city could be heard. The trio had arrived at school. Sam acting her usual self trying to forget last night. When at school they conversed at the lockers until their chatter was cut off by Paulina walking by. Tucker practically drooled. Paulina's usual pink crop top was replaced by a red v-neck. Paulina's breasts were voluptuous, and by the faces of all the men in the school, Tucker wasn't the only one who noticed. Sam looked at Danny and to her surprise he wasn't causing a puddle by his feet like everyone else. He was calmly looking at her with a normal face. When she passed him he didn't even bother to continue looking her way. Tucker eventually noticed Danny's strange behavior. "Dude you okay?" Tucker asked Danny while utter befuddlement. "Yeah I'm great, why?"

"Cause Paulina just walked by wearing a top practically spilling her tits out and you didn't blink an eye!" As if millisecond after his sentence ended Sam slapped the back of his head. "Damn Tucker at least be a little more subtle! A girl's breasts isn't everything you know," even though she showed her feminist side she was having trouble admiring her own body herself. Yet her attention went back to Danny. "But seriously man what's up?" Tucker asked while recovering from the sudden headache. "I mean, she's just not that interesting. I mean she's attractive but, she kinda walks around like she owns the place and it just makes her less attractive." Sam and Tucker stood their, jaws hit the ground. "Dude...you sound like a girl." Even Sam had to admit that. Sure she was glad that Danny finally came to his senses but, it did sound kinda girlish. "Well I'm glad to know you can see past the long black hair and tan Latin body to see a shallow personality."

"He sounds more like he's trying to be faithful boyfriend." Tucker joked and made both Sam and Danny nervous. "W-What do you mean, if I was in a relationship you guys would be the first to know." Sam could see his nervousness, '_could that be it. Was Danny in a secret relationship? But with who and why not me, and why keep it a secret. Unless it isn't true, but then why act so nervous?' _Sam's thoughts just made the situation worse for herself. She really needed to talk to someone but who? Who wants to listen a sixteen year old's nonexistent love story.

The day moved on until the final bell for school rang. The three decided to spend their after school time at the Nasty Burger. They conversed over the sounds of other costumers and grilling hamburgers. It wasn't until their conversation was cut off by a blue wisp leaving the ghost boys mouth. "I'll be right back." Danny went outside in the ally of the restaurant and transformed into his alter ego. Flying in the sky Danny tried to find the source of the ghost sense. Out of no where a blast hit his back sending him flying. Once steady he looked back. "Walker...what do you want? I haven't done anything!"

"You should know what you've done ghost kid!" Walker threw another ecto-blast at him. Danny dodged it. He wasn't worried about Walker's appearance. Because of his training with Vlad he had improved greatly in a short time. Yet he was confused. Danny sped towards him firing blasts. "Don't you have a job! Why are you coming after me?" Walker was hit by two of his blasts and landed on a car. Danny could see the crowd forming. Walker disappeared from the car. Danny looked around trying to locate him. Suddenly, he was thrown into a wall. Before he could blink Walker had him pinned. "Breakin' the law on my ground is one thing punk. But I can't let an offense to both my world and yours go on."

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything close to criminal!" Walker threw him on the ground. "Danny!" He heard, opening his eyes he saw Sam and Tucker running his way. "Guy don't-" He was cut off by Walker dropping onto his body. The collision created a small crater. The force of it though sent Tucker and Sam flying back into some cars. Danny groaned in pain. "For your crimes I will ensure you be locked up until cured!" Danny couldn't be more befuddled. "Dammit Walker just tell me what I did!" He said as his temper rose as he saw Sam and Tucker getting to their feet in pain and running for cover. The crowd that gathered had all found shelter away from the ghost fight realizing it was getting destructive. Walker grabbed Danny's arm and threw him into another building, then pinning him by his shoulder and throat. "How do you wake up every morning with this pride? Or is it all an act, Daniel I can help you change if you come with me. However, disobey and I won't blink twice before ending your afterlife! Your kind, it's been centuries since I've seen anything so evil. You should be ashamed to be a homosexual!" Walker screamed the words in the boys ear making Danny's stomach coil in shock and acrimony. He now realized what the ghost was saying. He wanted to arrest him for being gay.

Walker had entered the ghost zone, as in died, in the 1400's when being gay was illegal in the human world. Because of this Walker's opinion on homosexuals is dated. The word began to spread through the ghost zone because of Vlad's different allies who questioned the boy's constant presence. Vlad and Danny found no harm in telling the ghosts of their relationship, especially the ghosts Vlad trusted, like Skulker. However, when you are currently spending an eternity haunting humans, sometimes the only entertainment would be gossip.

Back to the fight, Danny had never been so outraged. His ghost core flared making his eyes flash green. The energy he had called forth had blasted Walker off of him. He fell to the ground. Danny created snow filling it with his energy and threw it towards the ghost. Not only had it blasted him, but froze him. Yet Danny kept shooting at the ice shrouding Walker. He didn't want to throw any comebacks or let Walker try to regain strength. He just wanted the ghost to be beaten and gone. While walker was barely concision, Danny sucked him into the thermos.

Once Danny calmed down he took a deep breath and looked around. Because of all the energy he had fought with, his surroundings were destroyed. He turned back unable to keep his from. He gasped, scared he hurt anyone. "Danny?" He heard and turned around to see his friends running towards him. Before he could react he heard a loud creaking noise. The Nasty Burger sign began to fall near his friends. Danny tried to fly to them but couldn't summon his powers. His energy was wiped out from the earlier usage. "Sam Tucker!" He yelled trying to warn them. But the sign looked to fall right on top of them. Danny stopped breathing. His face went pale and he felt his heart rate quicken. He acted fast and ran towards his friends. _'no no no no no please god no,' _Is all he thought. He reached the sign and let out a sigh of relief. Behind the sign Tucker and Sam were on the ground breathing quickly in shock of the near death experience. Danny fell to the ground thanking the gods. He thought he had lost his best friends. "Danny, you okay?" He heard Tucker ask. "Yeah...I just thought...I lost you guys."

"Don't worry we're both perfectly fine." Sam said getting up. Danny smiled and hugged them. The two looked at each other, confused. They didn't know how much they had scared the boy. Danny was contemplating life without them and what was to come of him. Then he remember that one day they will be gone. For most of his life they won't be there. It was just going to be him and Vlad. But could he go through life with that pain? What if he told them about Vlad, and they left him. Not being with them because they are gone is one thing but not being with them when their right there is another. He was mortified. He didn't want to feel that pain. Danny's mind turned into white noise. "Danny, you okay?" He moved back suddenly. _'What am I thinking, this is the same thing as what made Dan. Is my family dying and me being with Vlad going to create that future in a different time?'_ "Danny you're scaring us what's wrong?" Sam grabbed Danny's shoulders to try and shake him into his senses. Danny finally heard their words and looked up. "I-I have to go." Danny became Phantom, regaining his energy in that short time, and flew off. "What was that all about? If he was so scared of losing us why did he leave?"

"Maybe he went to go put Walker back in the ghost zone?" Sam nodded but still seemed suspicion and worried. "Sam!"

"What?"

"Your back it's bleeding! Come we're going to my house to fix that."

"Shouldn't we go after Danny?"

"Not when you're hurt come on." With that said the two ran to the Foley house.

"Clockwork?" Danny yelled as he entered the tower. The ghost appeared in front of the boy. "What do you want I'm busy."

"Clockwork, listen I need to know. Will Vlad and I being together create another version of Dan?" Clockwork raised his eyebrow at the suddenness of the boy's question. "I am sorry my boy but that is something you will have to see for yourself."

"Clockwork this is important! I don't want to hurt anyone. Please tell me!"

"My dear boy the time line is an unpredictable thing. Their are many possibilities that can come of your relationship. Some good and some evil. But those decisions are too far to be decided. With time you will know the best choice. And do not doubt me, if I am certain you will destroy the future you and the older one would not be half human." Those final words sent a chill of Danny's spine. "B-But can't you see everything that is going to happen?"

"That is more complicated than it seems. Just because I can see and meddle does not mean I should. My existence is to be patient. You may be yielded to good or to evil it is my job to wait until you are risking those around you." Danny had felt too many emotions today and wasn't ready to wait around a few years to see if he was going to end the world. He just wasn't in the mood for riddles "Why can't you just tell me! I'm trying to be the good guy and make sure everyone is safe! If you don't want me to do that then you need to start thinking who's side you're on!" With that Danny flew out of the tower with more frustration. "Stubborn as always." The time master said going back to his work.


	7. Chapter 7

**June 2nd, 2016: So some exciting announcements that aren't exciting. For all of you wondering I got an editor so you all don't have to suffer anymore with my diseased brain. So I reuploaded this with some help and deteled some things that didn't make any sense, please forgive me. But hey summer is coming up and exams are over for me so maybe a few new chapters throughout the next coupe of months? Thank you for reading again by the way! **

"Ow!" Sam yelled as the alcohol was placed on her bleeding back. "I'm sorry but I don't want it getting infected...there, done." The boy said strapping the large patch of gauze on his friend lower back. When Sam had fallen, tucker was the only one to notice Sam's torn back, even with the amount of blood being spilled, Tucker refused to take her to a hospital, due to his phobia. After Tucker threw away some tissues to take care of the blood. Looking back at the girl on his bed he could tell something was wrong. He sat next to her and asked, "what's going on you've been acting weird for awhile now?" He could see a slight blush creep up her face. "What are you talking about nothing's up." Of course, Tucker wasn't convinced. "Sam." She sighed, 'if I tell him he's probably going to make a joke about it,' she thought, loosing the courage to tell her best friend. "Come on if I tell you a secret will you tell me yours?" He asked with a pleading gaze. "What secrets do you have?"

"I am actually quite the secretive guy." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Fine go ahead and tell me your secrets."

"Well...You know my beret?" Sam suddenly looked concerned," yeah-."

"Well you don't think that if I wore this hat through all those ghost fights and didn't get one tear?"

"Oh god where is this going?"

"Well I asked my mom to help me patch it up, and well my mom kinda has a thing of sewing so she taught me some stuff," he pulled off the hat and flipped it inside out, you could see the nice sticking that made it look brand new on the outside. He put the hat back on looking back at his friend and smiling. Sam laughed lightly. "Well, you definitely cheered me up with that."

"So now it's your turn, what's eating your brain?" Sam sighed in defeat, "it's Danny. He's different. Not just with everything that's been going on. Just in general. He...treats me differently."

"How so?"

"I wish I could explain it, it's so discrete and embarrassing." There was a short silence until Tucker finished her story. "You don't think Danny likes you back anymore?" Sam glanced at him, not at all surprised he guessed what was up. "I know it's stupid and ironically shallow but, it's true. We hung out the other day and he acted so differently. I mean I actually thought we were getting somewhere. But now we're back to square one, it's just one-sided. Tucker broke their gaze and looked away. He was searching his mind for a way to give her the courage she needed again. Tucker had noticed this in Danny as well. He didn't talk about her anymore when they were alone, though he rarely did anyway. He was just changing so much in such a short amount of time. But there was still unanswered questions, why? We still have no leads on where Danny has been going, why he is getting along with Vlad and why he doesn't seem to like Sam anymore? It was all so confusing it hurt his head. However, as Tucker thought deeply about this he didn't realize that Sam and he had been sitting in an awkward silence for awhile. "Why don't you ask him?" Is the only thing Tucker could come up with. Sam laughed, "thanks, I needed that."

"Well it's just in all those romance movies you know the two are meant for each other, but it takes them such a painfully long time to get together, it makes you start yelling; if they just talked about it they would probably already be married."

"Yeah but in those movies you know that they like each other. I don't know if Danny likes me. Honestly I should just stop thinking about it. It's tiring, I never cared about it before what's so different about now?"

"But Sam I'm sure Danny-"

"Tucker please stop getting my hopes up. It's high school, even if we did end up together how long would that last? Of course, I love Danny and I always will but I think I'm going to stop straining my brain with this. I can't change how Danny feels and if he does like me I'll start to give it thought again. It's pointless to chase after someone who doesn't want to be caught."

"Such beautiful poetry from such a dark soul." Sam punched his arm and they laughed. As the laughter died down a silence fell upon them again. But it wasn't calm or enjoyable. It was filled with depression and anguish. Tucker placed his hand on Sam's. "Listen, I know this isn't going to be easy what so ever but I think you're being really cool about this...and that's the problem. Sam, you've liked Danny for awhile now and you can't just push feeling away like that so if you need anything-" Tucker was interrupted by Sam pulling his into a hug and began silently sobbing into his shoulder. Tucker was taken back but hugged her back and soothed her. Honestly, Tucker was slightly angry at Danny. Sam was beautiful, smart, funny and just amazing. Anyone would kill to have her as a girlfriend so why not Danny? Was it their friendship, did he not want to ruin it? Did he have someone else? Tucker hugged her a bit tighter, "I'm always here if you need me." He felt her settle down and she answered. "I know, and you always have been." His heart leaped as she said those words. He wanted to always see Sam smile. He wanted to protect her with all his living being. He wanted Sam to always be happy. And cry with him if she's sad. He wanted Sam to need him. He wanted Sam with him forever. On impulse, he pushed her away from his chest and made eye contact with her. He was afraid of rejection or just hurting her in general. He began to lean forward waiting for a rejection, there was none. Leaning even closer he spoke, "if you don't want this stop me." With that he closed his eyes, by surprise she met him in the middle connecting their lips. What felt like seconds was actually moments. They both pulled away and looked at each other. After the nonsurprising awkward silence, Sam spoke. "I'll see you later." With that, she left the Foley house for the night. It wasn't until seconds later when Tucker had realized what happened, "wait...what?"

Danny flew through the ghost zone lost in his thoughts. "_Why hadn't Clockwork helped him when all I wanted was some answers. I can't keep worrying my family and going off with someone thirty years older than me when it might cause the end of the world as we know it.' _Danny was tied around his thoughts and letting his body guide him back home. "_How exactly will this all happen? Last time Dan was created it was because our ghost halfs merged together. Could it be that if we...do it, while in our ghost form we could merge?" _Danny was hurting his head. He wasn't even sure his thesis was right. He was scared and desperate for answers. He didn't want to continue building this relationship when this could be the outcome. Sure they could break up in the future but that would be a million times better than creating Dan.

Danny continued to fly and think until he reached the portal. He stepped in only to be hit into a wall. Knocked out of his daze he was put into a new more painful one. Looking in the direction of where he had been shot he found his mother holding an ecto blaster. "So this is how he's been getting in from the ghost zone!" She yelled to the figure approaching him. Danny was encased in one of his parents ecto proof net. He was slightly dazed from the hit. His mother put down her gun and walked towards the boy. "Jack quickly get him on the examination table before he gets away again. 'No no no not right now.' Danny quickly used his strength to break free from the net. He began focusing on flying, trying to get to the stairs out of the lab. When he managed to reach for the staircase he was stopped by electricity flowing through him. He screamed in agony, falling to the ground. "Ha! You can't get away now. All the walls and exits are covered in ecto-detecting wiring. Try to phase out and you'll feel the same shock." His father yelled at his sore body. Danny got to his feet again darting his eyes around the room looking for an exit. 'The ghost portal, it's my only way out.' Danny thought to himself. He began to levitate off the ground but before he could move any further his mother shot him in the stomach throwing him towards the staircase that electrocuted him once again. His head was spinning and he could hear the heartbeat in his ears. Before another shot hit him he put up his shield and defended himself. He could see black spot covering his vision. Danny, thinking quickly put his hand on the ground making it intangible. His parents yelped in surprise as the fall halfway through the floor. Before the could realize what had happened he flew through the portal escaping.

Danny had learned that when he sunk people into solid, their bodies didn't phase through like a ghost, it had simply created a crack in time and space, that was where the other half of his parents bodies were right now. When they realize it they can climb out of it the same way you climb out of a pool. Knowing this Danny could use a safe method of distraction. Of course Danny would have never learned all the detail if it wasn't for Vlad explain it to him.

Moving on, Danny was currently on a rock in the ghost zone catching his breath. He was laying down looking at the infinite green sky above him. Honestly, he wanted to break something. He honestly got depressed whenever his parents attacked him. It was hard to see the hatred in someone's eyes as they shot a gun at you, but even harder if that night you saw them look at you with love as they came into your bedroom to say goodnight.

Danny sighed, he would have to stay here and wait until his parents went to bed. It would be hours until he could go back, and he didn't want to see Vlad right now, so his portal was out of the question. This was going to take a while.

It wasn't until 3am when Danny was finally able to get through the portal. He changed back to his human half stepping up the staircase without being electrocuted once again. His parents were nowhere to be found. Jazz must have covered for him telling them he was staying at Tuckers for the night.

He got to his bedroom and went into his bathroom. He opened his cupboard to find the first aid kit he had kept there for almost two years. Setting it on the sink, he pulled his shirt off to look at the damage. His side and back had been cut badly. He did his routine, wipe, disinfect and bandage. He was sore everywhere from the shocks he received, and he was exhausted. The moment he hit his bed he was asleep.

The next day did not lighten Danny's mood. He opened his front door that morning to his two best friends. It was when they started walking to school that Danny realized something was off. The usual sarcastic Sam and cheerful Tucker were silent and created an awkward air. Personally, Danny wasn't concerned. Maybe he was feeling the air wrong, maybe it was a peaceful silence. However, he was unable to see the guilt Sam was feeling. The boy she had loved since kindergarten suddenly looks distant and instead of helping him she decides to kiss his best friend. It was a classic Rom-Com cliche and it was more painful experiencing it than laughing at it. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror without feeling disappointed. She had done the most degrading things ever. It was horrible, even if they weren't dating she felt like she had cheated on him. Maybe this was for the best. Danny had been treating differently maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe Tucker and she were supposed to be together. But she couldn't jump from guy to guy it just wasn't right. Now the big problem was, what was she going to do to fix it all? Only half the problem would be solved at lunch.

Tucker was having the same mindset. He had liked Sam for awhile but he put Danny's feelings in front of his own and he didn't want to express them let alone admit it to anyone not even himself. What would his best friend think if he kissed his crush? Did he even have a crush on her anymore anyway? Or any girl? Danny had been unattractive to every attractive girl that had walked by in the past few months. He wanted to be with Sam but he doubted she wanted the same. Sam loved Danny, not him. They had agreed to admit everything to Danny at lunch but, what would Danny do? Tucker was terrified. How would he possibly react to the news? But Danny was his friend and he wanted to show him that they will never do anything behind his back. Maybe that would persuade him to admit what's going on in his own head.

Danny couldn't focus that morning. He had usually understood better than usual but nothing was sticking. His mind was clouded by what happened yesterday. He wondered when the day will come when his parents will have to know the truth. Or the day when he had to find out what the future held with them together. Danny was close to an anxiety attack. Was he really supposed to be with Vlad? He _was _just sixteen. Could he already of decided who he was going to spend the rest of his life with? Maybe...they should be eternal friends? Those were the kinds of thoughts haunting his brain. Guilt wrapped in his gut. "_Could I really leave Vlad? Shouldn't I have more experiences with people before I decide my life partner? But what's the point if everyone I'm with will simply die in front of me. He will always be there. And he's fun, I like him. Yeah, I'm young but this is a different situation. Right?" _He buried his head in his hands, exacting himself from all the thinking. "_I need someone's opinion on this, like Jazz. If she knew she would have the answer for sure. I wish I could tell her. But maybe she would just make us separate completely." _Danny didn't want that. Just because he was having doubts doesn't mean he didn't love Vlad. He had never felt what he felt for Vlad with anyone else. It was weird but he wanted to be with him but he was scared. He just hoped that his friends were feeling like talking at lunch and could forget of all of this.

He was wrong. The apparent awkward air hadn't left his friends. They were picking at their food, even Tucker was barely eating as the guilt ironically chewed away at him. That's when Danny spoke up. Even with the troubles covering his own brain. He had to put his own feelings aside due to his caring nature. "Guys...is everything alright?" They looked up at him yet still inches away from direct eye contact. "Sam," Tucker said, following Sam sighing and getting up with her tray. Then she was gone, leaving Tucker and Danny at the table alone.

"_Sam...and Tucker__.__ They __kissed__, how do I even feel about that? Do I care..am...am I jealous? I don't really think so...when I saw Vlad flirting with my mom all those months ago, I couldn't stand it. I was infuriated. But right now I just...don't mind their relationship I guess I'm just...shocked, is the right word. _

As Danny contemplated his current situation Jazz happened to walk through the door of the house. She went upstairs to find Danny in his bedroom with a scowl embedded on his face. Jazz took the chair placed at Danny's desk and pulled it over to sit next to her brother. "Hey," she said lightly punching his shoulder. Danny hadn't looked away from his ceiling to pay attention to Jazz. Danny replied with an, "uhu." Jazz was nervous to the start the conversation so she planned to ease into the subject. "Are you okay about last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I noticed the fight downstairs? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I already handle it last night but thanks, Jazz. Sorry, I've been acting weird lately. Thanks for always being there for me." Danny personally didn't know where this sudden respect came from. He loved his sister and always respected her. She was great and he had been so distant. She deserved a thank you for dealing with him. "Hey, listen. About Vlad," And there it was. The confusion and slight pent up aggression came back to him as fast as a man with a bipolar disorder. "Jazz could you please not, at least not right now. What goes on between Vlad and I is the last thing you should worry about right now. What's so wrong about us being friendly with each other anyway. He's changed can't you see that?"

"Danny I want to believe that Vlad has changed. But what if he hasn't. Yeah, know? What if he's playing you? I'm scared because I don't know what he's thinking. I can't read him like I used to. Everyone deserves forgiveness but you have to work for trust. How can you trust him so easily? Don't you remember what he did? He tried killing our own dad. He wanted mom to be his mistress! And from a simple sorry you're just now best friends with him? So please explain what it is that makes you trust him?" Danny's mind fuzzed like a broken television. He had so many things crowding his brain that it hurt. "Jazz please just not now. It's complicated-"

"Danny, he almost killed you. I should know I'm the one who wrapped your bandages. Did he just make you forget all of that? What did he do to make you like him so much please just tell me I'm scared and confused." Danny was a loss for words. He knew Vlad was a better person. Vlad was great. He was fun and kind, he made Danny happy. '_But is he the one you want for the rest of time?'_ A voice came to him from the back of his mind. Danny couldn't take it. He fazed through his bed down to the basement. He flew into the ghost zone running away.

Danny laid on a rock staring at the infinite green realm. "Danny?" He sat up to see Vlad. "What are you doing here?" Danny's stomach tightened as he saw the man. "_Don't you remember what he did to you_?" Those words repeated in his mind. "How did you find me?" He asked. "I was coming to say hello. I feel like I hadn't seen you in awhile." Danny looked down. "I see...hey Vlad?" He asked. "What is it, Daniel?" He shivered at that name. He wanted to just be with him but it was too damn complicated. "Why me? Don't you mind that I'm a stupid kid? Aren't you going to get tired of me after all these years...and...Jazz reminded me of all the horrible things you did. You hurt me and tried hurting my family. I know we already discussed this but with someone else saying it. It's a real slap in the face. I just don't know how to feel now. Maybe this is all a game and any day now you're just gonna kill my dad and me and take my mom. Even saying it makes me scared. Please just tell me. If you are going to do it eventually then just kick my ass now." Vlad was taken back. He genuinely didn't know how to respond. He was slightly hurt but understood. "Danny, I really have changed I thought you saw that?"

"I _have _seen that but that still doesn't prove anything. I'm scared Jazz is right. Is she?" Vlad sighed and sat down next to him, "Of course she isn't. I know that's hard to just believe it as simple words coming fro my mouth but. She hasn't seen us together, Danny. You and I are going to live for too long. Before we know it everyone we know will be gone. Even if I truly hated you I couldn't be alone in this and not find a way to stand you. But I have been blessed because I don't need to work on standing you. Because if it was my choice you would never leave my side." The only thing they could both hear was the shifts and floating rocks of the ghost zone. Danny only wished those were the only things he could hear in his head. He was starting to feel better but was still on a tipping scale."I just don't know Vlad." It was then when Vlad's mind only had one solution. He knew that there were other options but he just couldn't think of any. His sense and sensibility had been clouded. He only had one thing he knew would at least start convincing the boy of his feelings. He grabbed his arm and lead him back to the Fenton home.

"Let me go what are you doing?!" Danny whispered as Vlad took them into the hallway outside of his bedroom. He opened the door to Danny's bedroom where Jazz was still looking for anything to give her answers. "Jazz what are you doing?" Danny yelled instinctively. "What is Vlad doing here? He should be back at his own home." Jazz responded calmly. Vlad put a hand in front of Danny and stepped up to Jazz. "Jasmine. What I'm about to do will put a blemish on my self-respect but I don't mind because it's for your brother." Both of them looked puzzled yet let him carry on. Vlad Plasmius got on his hands and knees, he looked up to Jazz. "Jasmine please give us your blessing."

….Danny froze as heat flushed his face. And Jazz with a dumbfounded face responded with a, "…what?"

"The reason I have changed is because of your brother. I am deeply...in _love _with him. He has changed my life and I hope to make him happy as we live close by through future centuries. Danny and I have been dating for about a year and I never want to let him go so, please. Let me watch over him?" As Vlad finished his speech he dropped his head. Danny's knees knocked together in fear. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at anything occurring around him.

Jasmine had known about Danny living ten times longer than an average human being. When Danny had discovered this he could go to nobody except Jasmine. That was the day Danny fell asleep to the sound of his own tears in Jazz's arms. The next few months for him were hard but they gradually started to get better when Danny and Vlad became more friendly.

Danny refused to open his eyes until he heard a loud noise. Jazz had raised her foot and took a shot to Vlad's head. His eyes shot open to the sight of Vlad's head on the ground with Jazz's foot on it. "Vlad!" Danny screamed coming towards him until Vlad lifted his hand awkwardly motioning him to stop. He wanted to let Jazz express her anger and confusion. "You...I...I...I can't even think of a horrible enough word to describe you! You're a lonely pedophile! You brainwashed him didn't you?! I don't care about your secrets I _will _report you! You will be locked up forever even if I have to risk my life to ensure it!" Jazz lifted her leg to smash it on Vlad again until Danny grabbed her, stopping the next blow to his boyfriends head. "Vlad Go!" He yelled holding Jazz back. "But Danny-"

"Don't worry I've got this I'll see you later just go!"

"Like hell you're seeing him later!" Jazz yelled into Danny's ear as Vlad got up as if nothing had happened, "Danny I'm not leaving you I started this." Jazz still struggled to get out of Danny's grip. Leaving him to simply pin her down until she calmed down. When Danny released her, all of her emotions collapsed and she began to sob.

Jazz was sitting on the bed still crying a few minutes later and Danny sat next to her. "Jazz please I can explain." She slowly began to calm down. Vlad was standing in the corner now in his human form. "Danny...please answer me this," She looked up to him with her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Danny felt a pang of guilt. "Did he rape you." Danny's heart throbbed. He looked down breaking their eye contact. He was somewhat angry that _that_ is what she went to immediately. "Danny?"

"Jazz...that's not what's important here-"

"Fuck," she gasped putting her hand to her mouth trying to hold in her sobs. Danny had never heard anyone in his family say anything as bad as the word hell. He was shocked that his good sister had been lead to such a state to curse so harshly. "Jazz can we not talk about that." He held her hand asking her to look at him. "Jazz you know I was suffering knowing that I was going to be all alone for years. Even if I get married and have kids I will see them all...die. Jazz, Vlad is going to be the only one I will have. I know it's creepy and weird but this isn't brainwash or another scheme." That's right Danny knew that. Vlad wouldn't risk exposure. If he wanted to world knowing he used to be terrible then Jazz would be the campaign manager. So this did prove that for now this was okay. Vlad was the Vlad he knew now. So he continued. "We are both scared of what is to come. Please let me have someone. I want to like the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with! Even if that means he had a horrible past. Jazz, everyone deserves forgiveness and I gave it to him. I gave him someone. And he did the same for me. So please try to understand...and it's not only that, I really do like him. I think he is interesting and handsome. He really cares for me and even makes me laugh. I want to be with him. And I'm sorry but nothing can change that. The only thing you will be doing by locking him up will be leaving me alone." Jazz was taken back by Danny's speech. Sure she didn't want Danny to be alone but she tried putting herself in his shoes. Living for generations with nobody. It sounded horrible but Danny did have somebody and it was Vlad. Maybe she could except this. She took a breath to calm herself. "Danny you know I love you. I always will. And I guess that I can accept this little by little. I'm sorry I went a little insane I just, I never want to see you under his control. It'll take awhile to get used to this. But, I will try to be there for you even if I still don't fully understand." Danny smiled and hugged her. It was then when he himself started crying. That is when Vlad stepped in. "Jasmine, I can't thank you enough. I promise that if I ever hurt your brother you can personally come and beat me to a pulp." Jazz smiled and hugged Danny. "Thank you," He whispered to her. It felt too good to finally have someone to talk to about all of this. He couldn't be happier.

After all of that Danny told her everything minus the sexual antics. From beginning to end. After awhile Danny left with Vlad to go talk alone. Once Danny left Jazz went to her room. She laid on her bed holding Bearburt to her chest. "I really hope they are both happy." She thought herself. That was when Jazz fell asleep due to her energy decrease from all the tears.

Danny currently sat curled up to Vlad in his study. Vlad didn't;t have a book in his hand and Danny didn't have homework in his. They were at peace doing nothing and just simply being with each other. "I'm sorry I had doubts," Danny said to him. Vlad laughed a sigh. "Daniel, everybody had doubts and I don't blame you. I have them or had them. When we first got together I was terrified. One person for thousands of years. Was I going to be able to do that?"

"What made you change your mind."

"That's the thing little badger. You did. If we weren't meant to be together we would see the signs. Time will tell what is supposed to happen. For now, we should enjoy being with the people we love. And the person I love is you. When I see you I forget everything that was keeping me away from seeing you. So that's what I've decided. To see where time takes us."

"What book did you get that from." Vlad laughed and kissed Danny. "I love you." Danny smiled at him. He loved Vlad. He really did so he decided to go with it. Let's see where time takes them. "I guess I love you too fruit loop."

**I hoped you liked it. 3**


End file.
